A river of time separates them
by StinghyNachos
Summary: ...or how it repeats to different ends.


_(or a river of clichés floods my writing)_

* * *

I. Samekichi

It seems to stretch indefinitely before him.

She was innocent, pure.

Gullible

Hands on her skin

Oily fingers groping her delicate frame

He watched. How could he look away?

His words had been meant to protect her. But it was all relative. Perhaps they had only pushed her farther in. His insults —the jabbing ends, and piercing barbs— catalyzing the end.

It was only his own fantastical fallacies which deluded him to think they would protect her. Maybe. Perhaps. What if —?

She screamed.

His bloodied nails itched — _craved_ — to shred her attacker's skin. His pain couldn't, in any manner, amount to even a scrap of hers.

 _Oh god_. If only his morbid desire for retribution would be fulfilled; to gouge out those vermillion eyes, and rip off those legs. If only he could make him —that two-faced imposter— feel empathy (her agony).

He should suffer, like she was.

Torment

Slaughter

 _Sal should kill himself._

He had lost consciousness around then. His maddened and hysterical mind collapsed in a single moment.

Why the _fuck_ had she trusted him? If he could, he would change her decision in an instant.

* * *

II. Sal

It doesn't appear to be flowing in line.

She was supposed to choose him.

Was the fate of her ocean, and beloved familiar, not enough to sway her?

Trust

Far too fickle for his liking

Well, it was just the other day when he had been trusted.

Now she looked at him with thinly veiled revulsion.

But it really wasn't her fault.

No

Of course, it was _never_ her fault.

She was perfect... and being tricked.

He would save her, they would be together.

All that stood in his way was his brother.

Huh?

Why was she crying for that hoaxer?

He was merely freeing her from his deception.

Of course!

Tears of joy!

She was so thankful. In a moment, she would come running into his rapturous embrace.

Wait

Why was she picking up her staff?

No, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen…

He hadn't lied.

He really did love her.

* * *

III. Wadanohara

It has been dwindling to merely a trickle.

Her ambivalence had forced him to make her decision.

He, who fought in self-inflicted solitude, had more strength than she could fathom.

He, who chose her.

For the reason which she finally understood, he chose her.

For a second, her selfish wish was that he didn't return her feelings. That he would stay.

Why did he value her so much?

Why did it bloat her heart with so much joy? An unrivaled feeling of culpable bliss

But,

Even her desperate phrases —garbled attempts to make him turn towards her— made no difference.

Because of his headstrong determination to save her, her heartfelt words were futile.

Inutile… he was stubborn like that.

He continued forward, face still slavering with blood.

Had her feelings reached him?

He looked towards her one last time.

That last glance, and goodbye, to affirm his emotions.

And then he left...

Her precious ocean

The one which he saved, for her.

Even years later, she still misses him.

* * *

IV. Fukami

It continues on, endlessly cycling.

He always noticed that forlorn look, of past regrets.

Was it because he was so in tune to his own feelings that he could sense hers?

When the shark returns, his emotions are mixed.

But he supposed he would bury his animosity away.

She finally returned home with the shark by her side.

* * *

 **Extra**

V. Memoca and Dolphi

Fukami killed them all.

Ouch

The end

 **A/N: This is a rewrite to my previous fic, Tear Shed. However, it is more like I just took the same basic outline, and completely changed it. I changed the title for each drabble thing to show whose perspective it was in.**

 **I got really really really tired at the end. Very tired… I sort of blobbed and lazed it out… I tried to change my writing style so that each character had a slightly different voice. I'm not sure how well it worked out though. I really hated my lousy writing skills in my previous version. Thus I wrote this. I'm looking for a reliable beta, who would be willing to help me improve. PM me if you are interested. Also, I really have no ideas for writing ideas. I'm super uncreative. Like the color green…**

 **Beta-read by Star**


End file.
